Penantian Cinta
by chochoberry
Summary: [LuBaek] " pacar ? singkirkan pikiran bodohmu itu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menjadi pacarmu " / Luhan hanya tersenyum, " aku yakin suatu saat nanti, kau akan menjadi milikku ". -bad summary-


**Tittle : Penantian Cinta  
**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Lu Han , Byun Baekhyun , & other  
**

**Genre : romance, boy x boy, yaoi**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

_**warning : cerita ini panjang banget, ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal ._.**_

-LuBaek-

ooo

ooo

ooo

" Baekhyun ... ! ireona ... ! sampai kapan kau mau tidur eoh ? " teriak yeoja paruh baya di depan kamar anaknya.

Namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, membuat Ny. Byun kesal, dia pun menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun sambil teriak – teriak seperti orang kesurupan. " Baekhyun ... ! kau tidak mau sekolah ? sekarang sudah jam berapa itu ? ".

Ceklek ... akhirnya pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, menampilkan Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar. " ne eomma ... aku bangun ... "

" aissh ... makanya semalam jangan begadang, jadi sulit bangun kan ? sekarang cepat siap – siap, dan sarapan, kasihan Luhan sudah menunggumu daritadi "

" mwo ? Luhan ? buat apa namja bodoh itu menungguku ? " Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget.

Namun, bukan jawaban yang didapat Baekhyun malah jitakan manis yang mendarat di kepalanya, " Luhan itu sudah berbaik hati mau menjemputmu, sekarang cepat siap – siap ... ! " perintah Ny. Byun.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan tadi, dengan langkah malas dia menuju kamar mandi.

Ny. Byun hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya itu.

" mianhae Luhan, kau harus menunggu lama, Baekhyun memang susah kalau disuruh bangun pagi " Ny. Byun merasa tidak enak pada Luhan.

" gwenchana ahjumma ... saya kan sudah terbiasa " Luhan tersenyum manis.

" aigoo ... lebih baik kau berangkat duluan saja, biar Baekhyun naik bis saja "

" tidak perlu ahjumma ... biar Baekhyun berangkat sama saya saja, bukankah setiap hari juga seperti ini ? "

Ny. Byun menghela napas panjang, Luhan memang keras kepala. Setiap hari, dia selalu menjemput Baekhyun padahal Baekhyun sudah tegas menolaknya. Ny. Byun tahu Luhan sangat menyukai Baekhyun, sebenarnya dia sangat setuju jika Baekhyun dan Luhan berpacaran, karena Ny. Byun yakin Luhan bisa melindungi dan menjaga Baekhyun. Namun apa daya, Baekhyun sangat tidak suka dengan Luhan. Baekhyun selalu ketus jika berhadapan dengan Luhan. Bagi Baekhyun, Luhan seperti virus yang menganggu hidupnya.

" kan sudah aku bilang ... aku tidak mau dijemput olehmu ... ! kenapa sih kau keras kepala ? " sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan Luhan dan Ny. Byun.

" Baekhyun ... kau sudah siap nak ? sana berangkat, eomma sudah siapkan bekal untukmu karena sekarang kau tidak sempat sarapan pagi " Ny. Byun pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

" selamat pagi Baekhyunnie ... bagaimana tidurmu semalam ? nyenyak ? " ucap Luhan ramah.

" bukan urusanmu ... ! dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan bodohmu itu, aku tidak suka ... " ucap Baekhyun ketus.

" tapi aku suka, Baekhyunnie terdengar sangat lucu, lagian itu akan menjadi panggilan sayangku ketika kau menjadi pacarku "

" pacar ? singkirkan pikiran bodohmu itu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menjadi pacarmu "

Luhan hanya tersenyum, _" aku yakin suatu saat nanti, kau akan menjadi milikku "._

Ny. Byun menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun sambil membawa dua kotak bekal. " Baekhyun ... ini kotak bekalmu, dan ini untuk Luhan " ujar Ny. Byun sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Baekhyun dan Luhan.

" eomma ... buat apa eomma memberikan bekal pada namja bodoh ini ? dia itu jangan dimanja eomma, kalau dimanja dia akan semakin ngelunjak .. ! " protes Baekhyun sambil memandang kesal pada Luhan.

" Baekhyun ... ! jaga ucapanmu ... ! Luhan sudah berbaik hati mau menjemputmu setiap hari, tapi lihatlah sikapmu malah keterlaluan begitu ... ! " marah Ny. Byun.

Luhan yang berada disitu menjadi tidak enak, dia merasa dialah penyebab Baekhyun dan eommanya bertengkar. " hmm ... apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar ahjumma, ahjumma tidak perlu repot – repot membuatkan bekal untuk saya, saya ikhlas kok ngelakuin ini semua ".

" cih ... cari muka ... ! " desis Baekhyun.

Ny. Byun menghadiahi deathglare pada Baekhyun karena mengucapkan kata itu, yang sepertinya cukup ampuh membuat Baekhyun diam.

" gwenchana Luhan ... anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih ahjumma karena mau menjaga Baekhyun " Ny. Byun memasukkan kotak bekal itu ke dalam tas Luhan.

" ahh ... gomawo ahjumma .. " Luhan tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun memandang tidak suka pemandangan di depannya. " menyebalkan ... ! "

-LuBaek-

ooo

ooo

ooo

Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah tetangga. Luhan menyukai ah lebih tepatnya mencintai Baekhyun sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP. Luhan pernah menyatakan perasaanya pada Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menolak mentah – mentah perasaan Luhan. Bukan Luhan namanya jika dia menyerah begitu saja, dia tetap berusaha mendapatkan hati Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya perjuangan Luhan belum membuahkan hasil karena sampai mereka SMA, Baekhyun masih menutup hatinya untuk Luhan.

" selamat pagi Baekhyun ... ! " sapa Suho dan Kyungsoo, sahabat Baekhyun.

" selamat pagi juga " ucap Baekhyun lemas.

" eh ... kau kenapa ? pagi – pagi begini udah lemes begitu ? " tanya Suho.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja, dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menghela napas panjang.

Kyungsoo dan Suho yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun hanya saling memandang heran, mencoba menerka – nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya ini.

" ahh ... ! aku tahu, eommamu pasti melarangmu menggunakan eyeliner lagi ne ? " Kyungsoo mulai sotoy.

Baekhyun tetap diam saja. Moodnya pagi ini benar – benar jelek.

Mata Suho pun menangkap seseorang di luar kelas, lalu dia menangguk – anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun.

" bukan itu Kyungie ... aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun sehingga dia jadi bad mood begini, dan semua itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan namja yang bernama Luhan " Suho menekankan kata Luhan dalam omongannya.

Baekhyun langsung bangkit (?) dan mendelik ke arah Suho, " ahh ... kau mengetahuinya ne ? ".

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap Suho tidak mengerti, rupanya otak dia kerjanya sangat lambat sampai – sampai tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Luhan. *ditabok

Suho tersenyum, lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun. " dengar Baekhyun, kita ini sudah lama bersahabat, jadi aku pasti tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Namun, ada satu sikapmu yang tidak aku mengerti sampai sekarang, kenapa kau sangat membenci Luhan ? dia itu sangat mencintaimu, aku bisa melihat keseriusan dari sikapnya, coba bukalah sedikit pintu hatimu untuk Luhan ".

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pembicaraan Suho dan Baekhyun langsung mengangguk – angguk mengerti. Otaknya sudah bisa menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

" hmm ... apa yang dikatakan Suho benar , Luhan benar – benar mencintaimu, buktinya dia bertahan sampai sekarang untuk mendapatkan hatimu, tidak bisakan kau melihat itu ? " Kyungsoo menambahi.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar omongan Suho dan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Luhan punya ilmu apa sih, sampai – sampai eomma dan kedua sahabatnya membela Luhan.

" sudah berapa aku bilang, aku ini tidak menyukai namja bodoh itu ... kenapa sih kalian memaksaku untuk menerimanya ? " kesal Baekhyun.

" alasanmu menolak Luhan itu apa ? dia baik, tampan, pintar, semua yeoja disini sangat menginginkannya , namun Luhan telah memilihmu " ucap Kyungsoo.

" sekali aku bilang tidak suka, ya aku tidak suka ... ! jangan tanya alasannya ... ! aiissh ... kalian membuatku tambah badmood ... ! ".

" apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Tao ? kau masih belum bisa melupakan namja itu kan ? kau masih mengharapkan Tao kembali padamu kan ? " tanya Suho dengan nada menyelidik.

Mata Baekhyun langsung memanas mendengar nama Tao, hatinya sakit ketika nama namja itu disebutkan.

" kan aku sudah bilang, jangan sebut nama namja brengsek itu di depanku , aku membencinya sangat membencinya ... ! dialah yang membuatku hancur, dia juga yang membuatku tidak percaya dengan cinta ... ! " Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya kasar lalu berlari ke luar kelas.

Suho dan Kyungsoo hanya saling memandang dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus berlari, tidak dipedulikannya orang – orang yang mengaduh karena ditabrak olehnya. Matanya terus saja mengeluarkan air mata, padahal Baekhyun sudah mengusapnya tapi air mata itu keluar dan keluar lagi.

Di otaknya, timbul bayangan wajah Tao, wajah namja yang pernah dicintainya. Wajah namja yang tega mencampakkan Baekhyun demi orang lain.

_**Flasback On**_

_Baekhyun tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah cafe. Wajahnya benar – benar menampakkan kalau dia sedang bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan, dia sendirian di sebuah cafe tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Berbeda dengan orang – orang yang ada disana, yang lagi ngobrol dengan teman – temannya atau pasangannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mengajak Suho dan Kyungsoo, namun mereka dengan tega menolak ajakan Baekhyun, mereka memilih jalan dengan kekasih mereka. Sebagai teman yang baik, Baekhyun pun tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk ikut dengannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan namjacingu Baekhyun ? mengapa dia tega membiarkan Baekhyun keluar sendirian ? jawabannya adalah Tao – nama namjacingu Baekhyun – sangat sibuk, sampai – sampai tidak punya waktu untuk menemani Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, akhir – akhir ini Tao sangat sulit untuk ditemui, jangankan ditemui, sms dan telepon dari Baekhyun kadang tidak dijawabnya. Awalnya Baekhyun sempat curiga kalau Tao selingkuh di belakangnya, apalagi Suho pernah bilang kalau dia melihat Tao jalan dengan seorang namja cantik. Namun, Baekhyun menepis semua pikiran itu, dia percaya Tao mencintainya jadi tidak mungkin Tao selingkuh._

_Namun, secara tidak sengaja Baekhyun melihat Tao sedang duduk bersama seorang namja. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang dilihatnya itu benar – benar Tao. Akhirnya Baekhyun yakin kalau dia adalah Tao, namjacingunya. Namun apa yang dilakukannya disini ? lalu siapa namja itu ? mengapa dia akrab sekali dengan Tao ? berbagai pertanyaan bergelayut di benak Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingat betul, Tao adalah anak tunggal, lalu Baekhyun kenal semua teman dekat Tao, dan setahu Baekhyun tidak ada namja itu dalam daftar teman dekat Tao. Baekhyun mulai cemas, dia takut kecurigaan yang selama ini dia kubur dalam – dalam adalah benar. Bagaimana jika namja itu adalah selingkuhan Tao ?_

_Baekhyun terus mengamati tingkah kedua namja itu. Sampai saat ini mereka tidak melakukan hal – hal yang berbahaya (?), namun Baekhyun dapat melihat namja cantik itu mengeluarkan rona merah di wajahnya saat Tao mengatakan sesuatu. Marah, cemburu, kesal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun sekarang, bagaimana tidak cemburu melihat kekasih sendiri sedang bersenda gurau dengan namja lain di depan matanya sendiri._

_Mata Baekhyun membulat, jantungnya serasa mau meledak seketika saat melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Tao dan namja cantik itu. Tao mencium bibir namja itu, bahkan Tao melumat bibir namja itu. Namja itu pun tidak menolak ciuman Tao malah terlihat sangat menikmatinya._

_Baekhyun mencengkram kuat bajunya, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajah putihnya. Dia tidak menyangka Tao tega melakukan semua ini. Tega menduakan cintanya, padahal Baekhyun benar – benar mencintai Tao namun Tao melakukan perbuatan keji ini padanya._

_Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar, dikumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menemui Tao. Kalau memang Tao ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, setidaknya dia harus mendengarkan kata putus dari mulut Tao._

" _Huang Zi Tao ... " panggil Baekhyun lirih._

_Tao dan namja cantik itu menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun sudah di hadapan mereka._

" _Baekhyun hyung ... ini ... ini bisa dijelaskan " Tao langsung berdiri, sedangkan namja cantik itu langsung menunduk, dia tidak berani menatap wajah Baekhyun._

" _kau punya waktu 5 menit untuk menjelaskan semua ini ... " mata Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi, oh dia sungguh – sungguh tidak sanggup jika perpisahan ini harus terjadi._

_Tao mengehela napas panjang sebelum menjelaskan semua ini. Penjelasan yang mungkin akan membuat hati Baekhyun hancur berkeping – keping. Namun, Tao harus menjelaskan semuanya karena Baekhyun telah telanjur melihat semua._

" _ehem ... mianhaeyo hyung, sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku mencintai namja lain, aku mencintai Lay hyung " Tao melirik ke arah namja cantik yang masih terus menunduk sambil memainkan kedua tangannya._

_Bagai disambar petir, Baekhyun hanya sanggup terdiam sambil menatap Tao tidak percaya. Dengan mudahnya dia mengucapkan itu semua tanpa memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun._

" _ja ... jadi ... huks ... kau lebih memilih dirinya daripada aku huks ... " Baekhyun terisak._

_Tao mengangguk, " mianhaeyo hyung ... hyung pasti bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik daripada aku " Tao hendak memegang pundak Baekhyun, namun ditepisnya tangan Tao._

" _jangan menyentuhku, aku tidak mau tanganku disentuh oleh namja brengsek sepertimu ... ! " Baekhyun menatap Tao marah, di matanya tersirat sebuah kesakitan dan kepedihan yang teramat sangat._

" _aku mencintaimu Tao, sangat mencintaimu ... di setiap malam aku berdo'a semoga kita memang benar – benar berjodoh, namun apa jadinya ? kau malah berselingkuh, kau malah menduakan cintaku, apa hubungan kita selama 3 tahun tidak ada artinya di matamu hah ? " Baekhyun meluapkan kemarahannya pada Tao._

" _mianhaeyo hyung ... " lagi – lagi Tao hanya mengucapkan kata maaf._

" _aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu ... ! karena aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu ... ! semoga kalian bahagia ... " Baekhyun pun berjalan pergi, namun tidak sampai 5 langkah Baekhyun kembali._

_PLASSSSHHH ... Baekhyun dengan sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruk pada Lay, membuat Lay kaget setengah mati._

" _Lay hyung ... ! " Tao menghampiri Lay dan membersihkan jus jeruk di wajahnya._

"_cih ... " Baekhyun memandang kesal Tao dan Luhan. " itu karena kau dengan seeenaknya merebut pacar orang, apa kau tidak tahu atau pura – pura tidak tahu kalau Tao sudah punya pacar ? oh ya satu lagi tolong bayarkan makanan dan minuman yang aku pesan disini " Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Tao dan Luhan._

_Setelah dirasa cukup jauh berjalan, Baekhyun pun berhenti dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir trotoar, dia menelungkupkan wajahnya dan menangis sejadi – jadinya. Hatinya benar – benar hancur sekarang. Dia tidak peduli orang – orang yang menatapnya aneh, kasihan atau iba._

" _aku ... huks ... membencimu ...huks ... "_

_**Flasback Off**_

Baekhyun berada di taman belakang, dia tengah menenangkan dirinya. Dia menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya lembut, setidaknya itu mengurangi perasaan sakit yang mendera hatinya. Padahal sudah 6 bulan, namun Baekhyun masih belum bisa melupakan peristiwa itu.

" kau tahu ? air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi namja itu " ucap seseorang sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu suara siapa ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. " dasar sok tahu ... ! aku tidak menangisinya, aku menangis karena aku menyesal mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya dan berpacaran dengannya ".

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, " sebenarnya nasib kita tidak berbeda jauh, sama – sama menyedihkan, sama – sama terluka oleh cinta " .

Baekhyun menoleh, dia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Rupanya dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Luhan.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun, " kau terluka karena Tao lebih memilih namja lain daripada dirimu, padahal kalian sudah 3 tahun berpacaran, sedangkan aku terluka karena harus bertahan selama 4 tahun untuk tetap mencintai seseorang yang jelas – jelas tidak pernah mencintaiku ".

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah mulai luluh dengan perhatian dan sikap baik Luhan padanya, namun dia terlalu takut untuk mengakui itu semua, dia takut perasaan luluh itu akan berubah menjadi suka. Lalu rasa suka itu akan berubah menjadi sakit, sama seperti waktu dirinya dan Tao.

Luhan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. " tidak bisakah kita saling mengobati luka cinta ini ? aku mohon, bukalah hatimu untukku dengan begitu aku akan mengobati lukamu begitu juga denganmu yg akan mengobati lukaku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun " Luhan mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca – kaca, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Hatinya mulai menerima kehadiran Luhan namun pikirannya masih mencoba untuk menolak Luhan.

" aku ... aku ... tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ... huks " Baekhyun mulai terisak di pelukan Luhan.

" hei ... hei ... jangan menangis, tenang saja aku tidak memintamu untuk menerimaku, aku akan menunggu sampai hatimu benar – benar terbuka untukku, hanya satu pintaku tolong jangan menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintaimu ".

" mianhaeyo Luhan ... " ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia terus mengusap punggung Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, namun ada sebuah kekecewaan dan kesedihan dalam senyuman itu.

-LuBaek-

ooo

ooo

ooo

Bel pulang sekolah berdering. Tidak butuh waktu lama, para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Rupanya mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui rumah tersayang mereka.

" Baekhyun ... ! tolong kami, jebal ... kami dalam bahaya ... " ucap Suho dan Kyungsoo dengan wajah melas.

" minta tolong apa ? " ucap Baekhyun tidak mengerti, tentu saja dia tidak mengerti karena tak ada api tak ada angin, kedua sahabatnya minta tolong padanya.

" kalau Kris hyung dan Chen mencari kami, tolong bilang kami sudah pulang duluan yayaya " ujar Kyungsoo.

" eh memangnya kenapa ? bukankah Kris hyung dan Chen adalah pacar kalian, ya wajar aja kalau mereka mencari kalian "

" bukan begitu ... kami berdua akan pergi shopping, tapi Kris hyung dan Chen malah minta ditemani oleh kita " ucap Suho .

" mwo ? kalian pergi shopping tanpa mengajakku ? aissh ... sahabat macam apa kalian ini ... ! " Baekhyun kesal.

" duuh ... biar aku jelaskan semuanya nanti, tapi sekarang tolong bantu kami ... "

Baekhyun tetap memandang kesal ke arah Suho dan Kyungsoo, namun senyum licik mulai terukir di wajah Baekhyun. " oke ... ! aku akan membantu kalian ... ".

" waaah ... ! gomawo Baekhyun ... kau memang sahabat terbaik kami, " Suho dan Kyungsoo bergantian memeluk Baekhyun, lalu mereka pun bersembunyi di dalam lemari yang memang sudah disediakan di kelas mereka. Namun, Suho dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Baekhyun untuk mereka.

10 menit kemudian, masuklah 2 namja tampan ke kelas Baekhyun. Yang satu berambut blonde, tingginya di atas rata – rata, lalu mempunyai wajah tampan meskipun lebih terkesan tampan yang nyebelin (?), dia adalah Kris, kekasih dari Suho. Sedangkan yang satunya berambut hitam, tingginya sama seperti Baekhyun, memiliki wajah yang juga tampan, dia adalah Chen kekasih Kyungsoo.

" Baekhyun ... kau melihat Suho dan Kyungsoo ? " tanya Kris.

" ahh ... mianhaeyo, mereka sudah pulang daritadi " ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Chen dan Kris.

Kris dan Chen menerima kertas itu lalu dibacanya. Sebuah senyum lebih tepatnya smirk terukir di bibir mereka.

" oh ... jadi mereka berdua sudah pulang ? kalau begitu ini adalah kesempatan kita, Baekhyun ... "

" ya ... mumpung kelas ini sepi, ahh ... aku sudah tidak sabar menanti hal ini, ayo Baekhyun kita besenang – senang bersama ... "

" Baekhyun ... aku sangat – " belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kata – katanya, terdengar sebuah grabak – grubuk (?), ya Suho dan Kyungsoo keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

" yaaaak ... ! apa yang kalian akan ... " Suho dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat posisi Kris, Chen dan Baekhyun yang tidak berubah. Kris dan Chen tetap berdiri di tempat mereka semula dan Baekhyun masih duduk di tempat duduknya.

" akhirnya kalian keluar juga ...tega sekali kalian membohongi kekasih kalian sendiri " Chen berpura – pura melas di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Suho.

" untung saja Baekhyun memberikan ide ini, jadi tanpa diminta kalian keluar sendiri " ujar Kris sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyum innocentnya.

" mwo ? Baekhyun ... ! kenapa kau melakukan ini ? kyaaaa ... " jerit Suho saat Kris menggendongnya, " turunkan aku naga bodoh ... ! " Suho meronta – ronta dalam gendongan Kris.

" berhentilah meronta chagi ... atau akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu " ancam Kris yang terbukti ampuh membuat Suho terdiam.

" Kyungsoo chagi ... haruskah aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kris hyung ? " tanya Chen sambil tersenyum pervert pada Kyungsoo.

" andwee ... ! andwee ... ! tidak perlu, aku bisa jalan sendiri ... " Kyungsoo langsung berjalan keluar mendahului Chen.

Chen hanya terkikik melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo, " Baekhyun ... kami pulang dulu ya ? annyeong "

" ne ... hati – hati di jalan ... ! "

Baekhyun memandang kepergian KrisHo dan ChenSoo dengan tatapan sendu. Dia iri dengan kedua sahabatnya, mereka mempunyai pacar yang sangat sayang pada mereka. Meskipun mereka sering bertengkar, tapi pertengkaran itulah yang membuat hubungan menjadi awet karena dengan bertengkar mereka jadi tahu apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh pasangan masing – masing.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya dia memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

" sudah siap pulang Baekhyun - ah ? "

Baekhyun melihat ke asal suara, " sudah ... kajja ... ! kita pulang, Luhan ".

" eh iya ... tapi sebelum pulang, temani aku membeli kaset game terbaru ya ? nanti aku traktir es krim deh "

Baekhyun memutar matanya kesal, Luhan seenak jidat meminta dirinya untuk menemaninya beli kaset.

Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun diam saja langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, " ayo cepat keburu toko kasetnya tutup ... ! "

" ne ... ne arraso ... " Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Luhan. Dulu saat, Luhan memegang tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak merasakan apa – apa. Namun sekarang, ada yang berbeda, jantung Baekhyun berdebar saat tangan Luhan menyentuh tangannya.

Ternyata toko kaset yang Luhan tuju, tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah mereka. Buktinya tidak sampai 15 menit, mereka sudah sampai.

Mata Luhan langsung berbinar saat memasuki toko itu. Maklum, Luhan adalah gameaddict, jadi dia akan berubah menjadi anak autis ketika memasuki toko game atau game center.

" Baekhyun ... kau lihat – lihat saja dulu, siapa tau ada game yang bagus buatmu, aku kesana dulu " Luhan mengusap kepala Baekhyun, lalu pergi untuk memulai petualangannya mencari kaset game baru.

Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut, dia kesal karena Luhan meninggalkannya demi game terbaru. Eh ... kesal ? kenapa Baekhyun harus kesal ? Luhan kan bukan kekasihnya, jadi wajar saja kalau Baekhyun ditinggal begini.

Baekhyun mulai kebingungan, dia benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya disini. Baekhyun bukan maniak game. Game yang dia tahu hanya plants vs zombie dan dinner dash. Dia pun hanya berjalan – jalan sekitar rak game sambil melihat – lihat kaset game yang dianggapnya menarik.

" lama kita tidak berjumpa hyung ... apa kabar ? " sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar suara ini, dia kenal betul pemilik suara ini. Dia pun menoleh ke asal suara, dilihatnya seorang namja tampan tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

" Ta ... Tao ... " suara Baekhyun bergetar. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu mantan kekasihnya disini.

" ya ... ini aku Huang Zi Tao, sepertinya hyung baik – baik saja meskipun kita berpisah, bahkan sepertinya hyung sudah menemukan penggantiku " ucap Tao sambil melihat ke arah Luhan.

Baekhyun diam saja, dia mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya, di otaknya tergambar dengan jelas lagi peristiwa 6 bulan lalu.

Melihat Baekhyun yang diam saja, Tao pun mendekati Baekhyun. Ditatapnya wajah namja yang pernah mengisi hatinya selama 3 tahun. Jujur, Tao masih mempunyai rasa terhadap Baekhyun, namun ia juga mencintai Lay. Sebagai namja, Tao tidak boleh egois jadi dia harus memilih salah satu diantara keduanya dan dia memilih Lay. Tidak adil memang untuk Baekhyun, namun harus bagaimana lagi ada sesuatu yang membuat Tao harus memilih Lay dan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

" ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu hyung ... ini soal aku, hyung dan Lay hyung "

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, sebenarnya dia tidak mau membicarakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Tao dan Lay, dia tidak mau mengorek luka lama. Sekejap dilihatnya Luhan yang masih asyik melihat kaset game, sepertinya dia tidak melihat kedatangan Tao.

" tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, hubungan kita sudah berakhir ... sekarang pergilah, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu " ujar Baekhyun dingin, namun ada nada kesedihan di ucapan itu.

" baiklah ... kalau hyung tidak mau, maka aku akan memaksa hyung untuk ikut ... " setelah berkata demikian, Tao langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar toko game tersebut.

" yaaak ... ! Tao ... ! lepaskan ... ! kan sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu ... ! " Baekhyun meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Tao.

" mianhaeyo hyung ... aku harus melakukan ini ... " Tao terus saja menarik tubuh kecil Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

" Tao ... ! lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak bahwa kau akan menculikku ... ! " ancam Baekhyun.

Mendengar ancaman Baekhyun, Tao langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh dan memberikan senyum remeh pada Baekhyun.

" lakukanlah hyung ... teriaklah sepuas hatimu, bila aku dituntut aku tinggal menelepon appaku, hyung tahu kan ? kalau appaku adalah seorang pengacara terkenal disini ? yang ada, hyung akan balik dituntut oleh appaku " jawab Tao enteng.

" dasar licik ... ! " desis Baekhyun geram.

" terserah hyung mau bilang apa, yang jelas hyung harus ikut aku karena ini penting " Tao melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti dengan tangan yang tetap menarik Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menuruti kata Tao, dia tidak lagi meronta saat tangan Tao menariknya. Sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang, entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak karena dia pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Luhan.

" _aku akan mengirim pesan padanya nanti " _ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun dan Tao hanya saling diam. Tao sibuk menyetir sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melihat jalanan kota Seoul melalui jendela mobil.

" ehem ... " Tao memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan, " dia tampan ".

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Tao, dia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Tao yang mengerti ekspresi Baekhyun, langsung melanjutkan pembicaraannya, " namja yang bersama dengan hyung tadi, dia tampan. Hmm ... apakah dia pacar mu, hyung ? "

" bukan urusanmu ... ! " ketus Baekhyun.

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang ketus, Tao pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi pada Baekhyun. Rupanya Baekhyun masih marah dengan kejadian 6 bulan lalu.

" sebenarnya, kau mau membawaku kemana ? " akhirnya pertanyaan yang terngiang – ngiang di pikiran Baekhyun keluar juga.

" hyung akan tahu sendiri nanti " ujar Tao sambil fokus menyetir.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Tao.

-LuBaek-

ooo

ooo

ooo

Baekje Hospital, mobil Tao berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Membuat Baekhyun bingung, buat apa Tao mengajaknya ke rumah sakit.

Tao dan Baekhyun keluar dari mobil. Tao melangkahkan kakinya masuk rumah sakit, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan polosnya mengikuti Tao, dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya buat apa Tao mengajaknya ke rumah sakit, namun hal itu diurungkannya toh nanti dia juga akan tahu sendiri.

Tidak lama berjalan, Tao dan Baekhyun tiba di sebuah kamar. Baekhyun membaca tulisan yang ada pintu kamar tersebut. " _126 Zhang Yi Xing "._ Pikiran Baekhyun langsung menerawang, mengingat – ingat apakah dia kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Zhang Yi Xing. Namun, di otaknya tidak berhasil menemukan orang yang bernama Zhang Yi Xing dengan kata lain Baekhyun tidak mengenal orang itu.

Tao menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, " aku yakin semua pertanyaan yang bergelayut di benak hyung akan terjawab setelah hyung masuk ke dalam kamar ini ".

Baekhyun hanya diam saja, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak keras. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak kenal orang yang menghuni kamar ini namun Baekhyun yakin semua ini ada hubungan dengannya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Tao dan Baekhyun memasuki kamar itu. Kini, Baekhyun dapat melihat seseorang yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Banyak sekali alat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu nama semua alat itu, dia bukan mahasiswa kedokteran.

Reflek, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang itu, dia menajamkan indra penglihatannya agar ia tahu siapa orang itu. Mata Baekhyun membulat saat dia telah berdiri di samping ranjang. Dia kaget, benar – benar kaget, ternyata orang yang terbaring itu adalah Lay, namja yang membuat Tao berpaling darinya.

" ba ... ba ... gaimana bisa ? " gagap Baekhyun, dia benar – benar bingung dengan semua ini.

" hmmm ... Lay hyung menderita Thalasemia, yaitu penyakit kelainan darah yang ditandai dengan kondisi sel darah merah mudah rusak atau umurnya lebih pendek dari sel darah normal, oleh karena itu fisiknya mudah lemah, Lay hyung harus mendapatkan donor darah tiap bulan untuk memperpanjang hidupnya " Tao menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Baekhyun diam saja, perasaan kasihan langsung menjalar di hatinya. Dia tidak menyangka Lay mempunyai penyakit separah itu.

" asal hyung tahu saja, setelah hyung menyiramkan jus jeruk pada Lay hyung, dia langsung pingsan. Setelah itu, Lay hyung berubah, dia menjadi pendiam dan suka melamun. Dia tidak mau makan, tidak mau minum obat, dan tidak mau melakukan transfusi darah lagi, akibatnya Lay hyung nge drop dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit, hingga sampai saat ini Lay hyung masih belum mau membuka matanya, kata Dokter Lay hyung koma akibat penyakitnya yang semakin parah " jelas Tao lagi.

Lagi – lagi, Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Dia hanya memandang Lay yang terpejam dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ada kasihan, bersalah, cemas. Namun, Lay terbaring disini bukan sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun kan ? Baekhyun tidak tahu apa – apa soal penyakit Lay, yang dia tahu waktu itu adalah Lay merebut Tao.

Dengan takut – takut, Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Lay. Mata indahnya mulai berkaca – kaca.

" mianhaeyo ... jeongmal mianhaeyo "

" hyung ... " Tao mendekati Baekhyun, lalu dia menyerahkan secarik surat kepada Baekhyun. " ini kutemukan di kamar Lay hyung, bacalah ... sepertinya surat ini ditunjukkan kepada hyung ".

Baekhyun pun menerima surat itu lalu dengan perlahan dibacanya surat itu.

_Annyeong haseyo ... Byun Baekhyun ^^ perkenalkan namaku Zhang Yi Xing atau biasa dipanggil Lay. Aku bukan orang asli Korea Selatan, aku asli China. Ahh ... kenapa malah jadi perkenalan begini , tapi tidak apa – apa deh, kan ada pepatah yang mengatakan " tidak kenal maka tidak sayang " hahahaha :D_

_Hmmm aku bingung harus memulainya darimana karena aku punya banyak hal yang harus aku ceritakan padamu, ahh bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan pertemuanku dengan Tao ? _

_Baekhyun – ssi... aku bukan orang normal sepertimu. Aku menderita penyakit Thalasemia, penyakit yang membuat separuh hidupku harus dijalankan di rumah sakit, penyakit yang membuatku harus meminum obat setiap saat dan mungkin juga yang akan membawaku ke kematian. Suatu saat, aku sudah berada pada titik jenuh, aku bosan dengan semuanya, aku bosan dengan rumah sakit dan obat, aku bosan harus menyusahkan orang – orang terdekatku, sehingga aku berpikir jika aku mati maka aku akan terlepas dari kebosanan itu. Namun, Tuhan masih belum mengizinkan aku untuk mati, saat aku hendak bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari atap rumah sakit, ada sepasang tangan yang menahanku, dia menarikku hingga aku jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Kau tahu Baekhyun – sshi, pelukan orang itu sangat hangat dan membuatku nyaman, dan ternyata orang yang memelukku itu adalah kekasihmu ahh mungkin sekarang mantan kekasihmu, Huang Zi Tao._

_Sejak saat itu, Tao lah yang sering menemaniku. Dengannya, aku tidak lagi merasa kesepian, dengannya, aku tidak berpikir lagi bahwa aku ini sakit dan dengannya juga aku merasakan perasaan yang disebut cinta. Semakin lama, cinta ini tumbuh subur di hatiku. Aku tidak kuasa lagi untuk menahannya, hingga suatu saat aku berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Namun, Tao menolakku karena dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Penolakan Tao berakibat sangat besar padaku, semangat hidupku hilang entah kemana, yang jelas aku benar – benar terpuruk saat itu. Setiap hari, yang aku lakukan hanya melamun dan melamun, aku tidak peduli badanku yang semakin hari semakin kurus, aku tidak peduli dengan penyakitku yang semakin lama semakin parah, yang ada di otakku dan hatiku saat itu adalah Tao, Tao dan Tao._

_Namun, 3 hari setelah Tao menolakku, tiba – tiba saja Tao mengatakan kalau dia mau menjadi kekasihku. Tentu saja aku kaget tapi jujur aku juga merasa senang. Namun, dia juga mengatakan kalau dia juga tidak bisa melapaskanmu Baekhyun – sshi. Jadi dengan kata lain, aku menjadi selingkuhan. Tapi, itu tidak mengurangi kadar kesenanganku karena akhirnya aku bisa memiliki Tao walaupun tidak seutuhnya._

_5 bulan aku menjalani hubungan diam – diam dengan Tao. Benar kata pepatah, kalau cinta itu buta. Karena cinta, aku tega jadi orang ketiga diantara kalian,tega membuat Tao harus membagi cinta denganku dan denganmu,aku benar – benar menutup mata dan hati bahwa Tao masih berstatus kekasihmu._

_Namun, kejadian di cafe 6 bulan yang lalu, dimana kau menyiramkan jus jeruk padaku membuatku sadar. Aku salah karena telah menjadi perusak hubungan orang, salah karena mencintai namja yang sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan membuat hatimu sakit. Setelah itu, dengan perlahan aku menjauhi Tao. Aku kubur cintaku pada Tao di dasar hatiku yang paling dalam. Meskipun rasanya itu sakit lebih sakit daripada penyakitku saat kambuh. Karena, cinta itu tidak harus saling memiliki kan ? aku bahagia asal Tao juga bahagia._

_Baekhyun – sshi ... mianhaeyo jeongmal mianhaeyo karena sudah merebut kekasihmu. Aku tahu permintaan maafku tidak akan menyembuhkan luka hatimu,oleh karena itu aku akan mengembalikan Tao padamu. Aku rela kalian bersama, bangunlah kembali hubungan kalian yang hancur gara – gara aku, hiduplah dengan bahagia dan anggap saja aku tidak ada :) _

_Sekali lagi ... mianhaeyo Baekhyun – sshi ..._

_Zhang Yi Xing_

Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan air matanya saat membaca surat Lay, ternyata Lay sama menderitanya dengan dirinya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar – benar egois, karena dia langsung menjudge Lay sebagai perebut kekasih orang.

Tao yang melihat Baekhyun menangis, langsung memeluknya. Diusapnya punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut, mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

" huks ... mianhaeyo ... aku benar – benar tidak tahu kalau cerita yang sesungguhnya adalah begini ... huks .. " isak Baekhyun.

" ssstt ... uljima hyung, yang penting sekarang masalahnya sudah jelas kan ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Tao. " Tao ... bolehkah aku minta satu permintaan padamu ?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Tao.

" apa itu hyung ? "

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Tao dari tubuhnya, lalu diambilnya tangan Tao dan ditaruhnya di atas tangan Lay, " jagalah Lay baik – baik, dia lebih membutuhkan dirimu daripada aku, cintai dia sepenuh hatimu dan jangan pernah kau sakiti dia ".

Tao hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, " gomawo hyung ... aku tahu hati hyung memang baik, aku yakin namja manapun akan beruntung mendapatkan hyung ".

" ne ... aahh ... lebih baik aku pulang saja, eomma ku pasti khawatir karena aku terlambat pulang "

" mau aku antar hyung ? " tawar Tao.

" tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau jaga Lay saja. Yasudah ... aku pulang dulu ne ? annyeong "

" annyeong ... hati – hati di jalan hyung ... ! "

Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Entah mengapa hatinya lebih tenang sekarang. Semuanya sudah jelas, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menangisi masa lalu. Sekarang saatnya menatap masa depan, dan Baekhyun telah memutuskan siapa yang pantas mengisi masa depannya.

-LuBaek-

ooo

ooo

ooo

" aku pulaaaaangggg ... ! " teriak Baekhyun saat tiba di rumahnya.

" aigoo Baekhyun ... ! kenapa baru pulang heum ? kau darimana saja ? kau membuat eomma khawatir saja " cerocos Ny. Byun, rupanya dia benar – benar khawatir dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

" mianhaeyo eomma ... tadi ada urusan sebentar, makanya aku telat pulang " jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran gajenya.

" oh ya ... Luhan sekarang berada di kamarmu, kasian dia daritadi menunggumu "

" jinjja ? baiklah ... aku masuk kamar dulu ya eomma ... ! " Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Ny. Byun hanya bisa cenggo melihat kelakuan anaknya, tumben dia tidak marah – marah karena Luhan menunggu di kamarnya. Sepertinya, impian Ny. Byun menjadikan Luhan menantu akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Dia gugup karena di dalam kamarnya saat ini ada Luhan.

Ceklek ... Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Diapun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Dan ... senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Rupanya Luhan tengah tertidur.

Diapun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, matanya tidak lepas menatap Luhan yang tengah tertidur.

" neomu kyeopta ... " ujar Baekhyun lirih.

Baekhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan ... cuuup, Baekhyun mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas.

" kenapa tiba – tiba menciumku heum ? " ucap Luhan tiba – tiba, rupanya dia hanya pura – pura tidur tadi.

Sontak ucapan Luhan membuat Baekhyun kelabakan, wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini. Dia benar – benar malu karena ketahuan mencium Luhan.

" an ... aniya ... si .. siapa yang menciummu ? kau mimpi kali ? " ujar Baekhyun gagap.

" ahh ... iya kali, lagian mana mungkin kau menciumku " ujar Luhan pura – pura sedih. " ahh ... iya, kau darimana saja ? kenapa tiba – tiba menghilang dari toko game ? lalu kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku dan mengangkat telepon dariku ? " tanya Luhan bertubi – tubi. Serius, kalau kayak gini Luhan persis emak – emak yang lagi menginterogasi anaknya -_-

" tadi aku ada urusan, makanya aku tidak sempat membalas atau mengangkat teleponmu, mian ne ? " ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan aegyo nya yang mampu membuat semua orang gemas melihatnya.

" ne ... gwenchana, nah ... karena aku sudah melihatmu pulang dengan selamat, aku akan pulang ke rumah " ucap Luhan sambil beranjak dari atas kasur.

" eh ... Luhan ... ! tunggu ...! " ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. " ne ... waeyo Baekhyun – ah ? "

" emmm ... aku ... aku ... aku ... " Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya memainkan bajunya pertanda kalau ia gugup.

Luhan yang heran akan sikap Baekhyun, langsung mendekati Baekhyun, " ada apa heum ? bilang saja".

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ditatapnya wajah Luhan. Perlahan namun pasti, wajah Baekhyun mendekat ke wajah Luhan dan ...

Cuup ... Baekhyun mencium bibir Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya, dia shock benar – benar shock karena namja yang dicintainya mencium bibirnya.

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Luhan, Baekhyun berinisiatif merubah ciuman itu menjadi lumatan lembut. Oke ... kalau sudah begini, Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Luhan itu seme jadi dia harus bisa mendominasi kegiatan ini.

Luhan balik melumat bibir Baekhyun, dihisapnya bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian membuat si empunya bibir mendesah tertahan. Lidah luhan berusaha menerobos masuk mulut Baekhyun, dan sepertinya dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerima kehadiran lidah Luhan. Terjadilah battle tongue, mereka berdua berusaha untuk mendominasi, namun Luhan lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang, akhirnya Baekhyun pun diam saja, menikmati ciuman Luhan.

Karena paru – paru mereka sudah meraung – raung minta oksigen, maka Luhan dan Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman ini. Luhan memandang Baekhyun yang terengah – engah akibat ciuman tadi, bibirnya yang merah merekah menambah kesan seksi pada Baekhyun dan Luhan menyukainya.

" sekarang jelaskan padaku, kenapa tiba – tiba kau menciumku ? "

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya merona saat ini. " emmm ... gomawo sudah mau menungguku selama 4 tahun, gomawo sudah mempertahankan cintamu untukku meski aku selalu menolakmu dan mianhaeyo karena mambuat hatimu terluka selama 4 tahun. Aku ... aku mencintaimu Luhan " Baekhyun sengaja memelankan ucapan terakhirnya, rupanya dia malu.

Luhan sebenarnya mendengar ucapan terakhir Baekhyun, dan tentu saja hati Luhan gembira bukan main, ingin rasanya dia berteriak sambil guling – guling untuk meluapkan kegembiraanya. Namun, dia ingin menggoda Baekhyun, " apa yang kau bilang tadi ? aku tidak mendengarnya " Luhan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin merona saat ini, " aku ... aku mencintaimu ".

Luhan tersenyum manis, ditariknya Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. " aku juga mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu, gomawo sudah mau membuka hatimu untukku "

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia malah memperat pelukannya pada Luhan, menyamankan dirinya pada namja yang akan menjadi masa depannya.

**END**

makasiih buat : ajib4ff, .not, fanxingege, dan ryu ryungi udah review di ff gue yang judulnya First Romance (ChanMin) ^^

untuk yg request ff maaf yaah, masih belum bisa dikabulin soalnya gue masih banyak proyek ff yang harus diselesain, udah gitu gue sibuk banget di dunia nyata :3

I Love You all :)


End file.
